


Argo Navis

by messier51



Series: Winged Legion [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Destiel - Freeform, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Mechanic Dean, POV Castiel, Pirate Dean, Spaceships, Writing Prompt Wednesday, and a joke about booty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <a href="http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/145955228573">unforth-ninawaters‘s Writing Prompt Wednesday: Transportation AUs prompt</a>: </p><p>"I’ve noticed this disturbing pattern. Many of my friends and I use the same mechanic for our space ships, and the last few months most of my friends have been attacked by pirates afterwards - when they’ve had lucrative cargos - and then they’ve needed even more expensive repairs. And I just got my ship fixed. And I am carrying valuable Grathanian wines. So I think the mechanic is going to sell me out to pirates…what I’m not sure of is what the heck to DO about it…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argo Navis

Dean smiles, all cheeks. Cas wants to shove him up against the wall, but Dean’s brother’s gun is trained on Charlie behind the controls. Cas _won’t_ let anyone get hurt.

“All right, then, angel, how about we take a walk. Just you and me–Sam will keep your pilot company.”

Cas walks rigidly down the hall, until the footsteps behind him pause.

Cas takes a deep breath and spins fast enough that he’s got a bit of surprise on his side. It doesn’t take much to pin Dean to the roughsteel wall, either–for all that Dean’s got the strength of a mechanic, Cas outmatches him here. Being familiar with the onboard inertial fields this particular ship gives Cas the advantage.

Incomprehensibly, Dean is _still_ smiling.

“I can’t believe that worked,” he says gleefully.

“What worked?” Cas asks. That’s not how this is supposed to go, and Cas almost lets go of Dean. When he realizes his mistake, he pushes himself into Dean’s space.

“I had to convince Sam we should do this. He thought it would be a total waste of time,” Dean says as if they were chatting about an engine tune-up. “He thought you would’ve taken the safer flightpath instead of the less common one, and we’d end up hopping into Empty. Then again, he doesn’t think you’ll say yes, either.” Dean’s eyes sparkle. They dare Cas to prove him wrong, or right.

Cas doesn’t know what he’s supposed to be agreeing to yet, so he waits for further explanation with a frown on his face.

“We don’t want your cargo, and your pilot is perfectly safe–she’s the one who recommended you in the first place.”

 _What?_ Cas thinks, and “What?” he asks out loud, because that doesn’t clear anything up. He can trust Charlie, he knows that. It’s not even a question. She wouldn’t sell them out to pirates without a reason, would she? He relaxes his grip on Dean, who takes a deep breath. Cas doesn’t move away, or give Dean space to maneuver.

“So here’s my proposal. We’ll take your cargo off your hands, make it look real. It’ll get where it needs to go, through a middleman we trust to charge the original buyer a hefty finder’s fee for saving the wine from _pirates_. You’ll have to disappear for a while.” Dean pauses to lick his lips before continuing. “We’ll pay you twice as much to carry things way more important–medical supplies, food–to some people who need it a lot more than the storage facilities in the Union where they’re currently scheduled. Me and Sam will be the security, you haul the cargo. We can do so much more than what we’ve been accomplishing so far. And when we get done with the first run, you let me take you out on a date.”

“What?” Cas asks again.

“Look, just think about it. I know this place on–”

“Is this supposed to be like Robin Hood?” Cas interrupts Dean’s flirtation.

Dean gets serious for a minute. “Yeah. We’re helping people. Charlie thinks you might want to help people too. If that’s not true, we’ll leave. If you want, we’ll even steal your stuff and bang your ship up a bit. I’m sure your insurance will pay you handsomely, and I wouldn’t want to ruin your first pirate experience.”

It could be a threat, but Cas thinks it’s not. He could say no. He looks up the hall in the direction they came, and he can hear Charlie’s laughter. Cas lets go of Dean completely. Cas trusts Charlie with his life.  

He looks back at Dean, who’s been the least crooked mechanic Cas has ever dealth with. It would be dangerous. It might be nice to do something other than shifting packages back and forth between the three central planets of the Union while their territories starved, Cas thinks.

Dean studies Cas in silence as he thinks.

“Why do you do it?” Cas is curious now, though he’s pretty sure he knows how he’ll answer Dean, now.

“Our home world got cracked in two by a Union flyer that went off track. No one cared. We wanted to be the no ones that did the caring.”

They were from Lawr. _Oh_.

“One more question–” Cas started, and then stopped _. Might as well_.

“Yeah?” Dean’s voice breaks over raw edges, but the question comes out flat. No hope, or excitement left. There’s nothing more he can offer, and Cas finally has control of the situation.

“Why would you want to wait until after for a date?” Cas asks. It’s not the question he was going to ask. The other one doesn’t matter anymore.

“Well, most people don’t take too kindly to getting boarded…” Dean trails off, and looks up at Cas, wide-eyed.

Cas leans in, pressing Dean up against the wall slightly less roughly than before.

“You need a better tactician. This is a terrible way to convince people to help you.”

“Oh? Is that an offer?” Dean raises and eyebrow.

It’s not the first time Cas’s has had his breath taken away by Dean’s looks. Hopefully it won’t be the last.

Cas kisses him, and can feel Dean’s arms reach around behind him. When Cas leans back a little, pleased with himself, Dean’s hands squeeze a bit.

“That’s the booty I came for.”


End file.
